El Corazón de Sabaku No Temari
by San-Mendez
Summary: Luego de una mala jugada del destino la kunoichi de cabello rubio y cuatro coletas deja plantado al hombre con el que se casaria, decepcionada y triste se desahoga con alguien sin tabúes pues confia mucho en aquel domador de sombras. Quiero alguien que despinte mi labial, no mi rimel. -No todos somos iguales- se defendio el ahora jounin. El amor lo encontro donde menos lo buscó.


_El corazón de la kunoichi de la Arena _

Estamos aquí reunidos el dia de hoy para unir en santo matrimonio la vida de estas dos personas, quienes han decidido pasar el resto de sus vidas… -iba diciendo el sacerdote-

En cierta aldea oculta entre las hojas se encuentran todos los shinobis reunidos de Suna y Konoha celebrando las nupcias de la embajadora de la primera aldea dado que esta había decidido enlazar su vida con Renji y escogio Konoha como lugar de matrimonio y donde pasaría su luna de miel por ser un lugar acogedor y muy hermoso. Su futuro esposo era un joven pelo negro y de ojos azules, demasiado guapo, a su vez tan poderoso como ella.

El sacerdote continuaba hablando mientras que todos pensaban que quien menos creyeron por fin decidiría casarse y primera que todos, la verdad a Temari la vieron siempre muy feminista y de espíritu indomable.

-Padre: ¿Sabaku No Temari aceptas al señor Renji Takeuchi como tu esposo? –dijo mirándola expectante a su respuesta.-

No. -respondio sin reparo alguno la kunoichi que había estado absorta mirando hacia adelante todo el tiempo, asombrando a todos y sin importarle prosiguió: de verdad lamento hacerte pasar esta vergüenza y faltar a mi palabra pero no me quiero casar, esta bien estar con alguien a quien amas para protegerlo, amarlo y respetarlo, entregar tu vida a esa persona que confía plenamente en ti, amar a esa persona con desenfreno y adoracion, y estar en la salud, en la enfermedad, en riquezas y pobrezas pero lo que no esta bien es que la persona en quien te confies no sienta lo mismo por ti, y sinceramente no quiero cargar en mi conciencia con algo asi, estaras atado a mi y por un hijo no puedes atarte a alguien a quien no amas para nada- dijo con voz entrecortada y suspirando pesadamente continuo- yo no quiero un hombre que no me ame, ni mucho menos que me trate con indiferencia, que me menosprecie iba a casarme pues ya llevaba 5 años de novia contigo pero te volviste alguien muy agrio, arrogante, frio y cortante luego de proponerme matrimonio. Yo pensé que seria como lo soñé cuando era niña pero no, soñar no cuesta nada, además se que me engañas Renji, ¿acaso ibas a ocultármelo toda la vida?, sé que ustedes hermanitos lo supieron y no me lo dijeron esperando que el dejara de hacerlo, no querían dañarme pero me lastimaron peor de lo que imaginaron.- y deshaciéndose de su anillo de compromiso, desatando su rubio y largo cabello de esa fastidiosa tiara de diamante salio tranquila y con su mentón estirado no sin antes disculparse con los atónitos presentes por haberles hecho perder tiempo; dirigiéndose al único lugar donde libera parte de sus penas y se desahoga sin temor a ser juzgada.

Quiero un hombre que me quiera,

Que me respete,

Quiero ser su prioridad,

Que siempre tenga detalles hermosos,

Para enamorarme cada día mas.

En su caminar se encontró con un joven de cabellos negros y con una coleta alta el cual iba saliendo de su casa con unos papeles que tapaban la mitad de su rostro, frente a frente sin mediar palabra alguna alzando su mano lo saludo continuando con su rumbo a una pequeña cascada que había algo lejos de ahí, pero este muchacho detuvo su paso sujetándola de la mano (sin percatarse de aquello) y extrañado le dijo que ella se debería estar casando y calculando debería haber terminado el matrimonio, pero esta interrumpiéndolo le dio la razón debería porque no se caso, afirmando que fue lo mejor, se notaba que había llorado, su rímel se le había corrido y ya no tenia su tiara, el sabia como estaba antes pues aunque se negó a ir alegando que le parecían muy problemáticas esas cosas estuvo al tanto de los movimientos de la kunoichi en todo el dia, eran colegas, aliados y sobretodo amigos. Se devolvió a su casa diciéndole que lo acompañara, esta sin mas accedió, Shikamaru le pasó una ropa que ella dejo cuando se quedo en su casa hace 3 dias y se fue sin volver hasta ahora; esta se vistió y le dijo que lo acompañaba si el quería y le ayudaba con lo que fuera pues no estaba para ver a nadie pero este se negó a ir hoy a entregar el informe y solo accedió a escuchar sus penas, claro si ella quería y esta mirándolo algo afligida sonriendo de lado solo le pidio que no se fuera a dormir y comenzando desde el principio a lo que el gustoso le dijo que tenia todo el tiempo del mundo.

-Temari: hace 5 años aunque a distancia Renji estuvo conmigo siempre, me apoyo y con el tiempo supongo que luego de tanta insistencia acepte ennoviarme con el. Hace 2 meses el me pidió casarnos, se portaba muy bien conmigo, eso me intrigo y me gustó, quise seguir recibiendo afecto el cual nunca había recibido: la verdad no me queje de eso jamas pero el lleno el vacio que alguna vez sentí o eso crei al darle el si; pero luego de eso el empezó a tornarse muy distante, era cortante y autoritario era como si me quisiera evitar, no quise preguntarle supuse que era por su cargo de comandante de la brigada ninja de todas las aldeas que se estresaba mucho y se irritaba fácilmente. Pero un dia, harta le pregunte por qué se quería casar conmigo si se comportaba asi, el; bueno me dijo que era necesario para él y para mi tener una familia hecha pues necesitamos sucesores ya que los consejeros de estado nos los habian pedido varias veces; me juró que me quería, que se ausentaba por cosas de trabajo, misiones y demas y sobretodo dijo que en caso de haberme hecho sufrir lo perdonara y te sonará mas cursi aun pero me dijo que el no me dejaba por puro amor, siempre estuvo en su mente conquistarme. – aquí se carcajeo- Y te juro, no pensé enamorarme, esas cosas del amor no estuvieron nunca en mi cabeza, solo pensaba que lo mio era defender mi aldea. No creía mucho en esas cosas pero ya vez, nadie se salva de las trampas del amor hasta que llego el y me hizo creer cuando se suponía no caeria en eso de que los hombres de hoy dia aun no han perdido los modales y los detalles, si no míralo a el actualmente. En fin, lo que se es que yo solo me dedicaré a lo mio y ya, asi es mejor, tratar de lejos con el amor.

-Atento en la mente de Shikamaru solo cabían las palabras de su amiga y conjeturas que lo irritaban, no confiaba del todo en las palabras que ese sujeto de ojos azules le había recitado, era obvio que sus intenciones eran malas dado que si ella se negó a casarse con el debe ser que le descubrió sus intentos por hacerle daño, si no la amaba ¿para qué la enamoro?

Ella dice que ella nadie la envuelve así porque si,

Que prefiere estar sola,

Que los hombres de hoy perdieron los modales y los detalles,

¿Para qué la enamoras?

Shikamaru Nara, no es muy experimentado en cosas del amor y mujeres pero tampoco es tonto, ha tenido sus novias entre las que se encuentran Sakura, Ino y Tenten e incluso la novia de su difunto sensei, algo bueno y bello mientras duró. Sabe como tratar a una mujer, a una dama, aunque las considera problemáticas reconoce y trata como tal cuando se trata de enamorar; escucharlas, atenderlas, respetarlas. Algo tan sencillo como saber de ninjutsu, el cual requiere de practica para poderlo aprender; eso si afirma que hay que ser mas cuidadosos para tratar a una mujer que el propio uso de jutsus como tal.

Solo es cuestión de saber,

Como tratar a una mujer,

Qué cosa les gusta presta atención bien,

Porque aprendí de ella cuando la escuche.

-Temari: Te cuento que desde que mi padre murió no tengo recuerdo alguno de un trato respetuoso por parte de los hombres, me tratan como uno mas, la verdad no espero que me traten como una princesa ni mucho menos, solo con algo, asi sea minúsculo destello de cariño, una muestra de caballerosidad no se si esto te parece extraño escucharlo de mi parte a sabiendas que siempre me he liado muy bien sola pero aun asi no esta de mas recibir cariño y trato como una mujer, no solo como kunoichi, todos dicen preocuparse por la embajadora, la gran kunoichi pero ¿y la persona que esta detrás de ella?, ¿no pasa nada con Temari?, no solo es ninja, es una mujer que siente y muy en el fondo llegué a desear que solo por una vez un hombre de verdad me tratara asi de especial. Asi fuera que de vez en cuando me dijera cuanto me ama, mira por algo compre ese vestido de novia que traia puesto, lo vi en una revista y me encanto, pensé que la vida de ''novela'' que deseé cuando era una niña incauta que al ver esas novelas ansiando cursimente que me pasara eso mismo a mi… pero bueno esas cosas no pasan; sin embargo aunque ya no crea en eso de todos modos me hubiera gustado que me amaran.- sonriendo luego de decir esto entrecerró su mirada a la nada y algo sonrojada se encamino a la salida- Shikamaru sorprendido la siguió y antes de siquiera poder preguntar esta le dijo- es hora de irnos, me has aguantado todo este rato, lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es ayudarte con lo que sea que tengas que librar, vamos flojo.-y justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta unas agiles manos abrieron delicadamente la misma invitandola a salir sonriendo de lado algo sonrojado.

Y una cosa y otra ella me decía,

Mientras se desahogaba que no se acuerda,

Cuando fue la última vez que un hombre le abrió una puerta,

Le busque una silla pa` que se sentara,

Decía que saliendo se sentía rara,

Que todavía hoy en día hay mujeres como ella,

Que desean sentirse amadas,

Como en las novelas,

Y ser la protagonista con ese traje de novia que vio en la revista,

Siempre soñó con un hombre que la cuidara,

Y la tratara como una princesita.

Al llegar a la torre hokage y entrar en la habitación especial para jounins él de nuevo le abrió la puerta y es que lo hacia por costumbre, siempre había acostumbrado a ser un caballero y de manera inconsciente lo hacia, era parte de él tratar a una mujer bien. Y buscando una silla poco empolvada o menos empolvada que las otras se la ofrecio junto con un vaso de té de limón. Y mientras colocaba el papeleo a un lado se dispuso a escucharla, pues a decir verdad aunque le parezca problemático hacer de ''doctor corazón'' y mas la situación de ella la historia estaba algo interesante.

Solo es cuestión de saber,

Como tratar a una mujer,

Qué cosa les gusta presta atención bien,

Porque aprendí de ella cuando la escuche.

Temari en medio de su desahogo no soporto mas y su vos se entrecorto, pero no lloro por orgullo no podía mostrar mas debilidad de lo que ya había mostrado ante el y todo al tocar aquel tema diciendor: Shikamaru, hace 2 meses luego de que el me propusiera matrimonio justo el dia que íbamos a salir de misión tu y yo, que no pude ir y la razón por la cual ya no he podido hacer misiones es la misma, estoy embarazada, me lo comento Sakura luego de examinar un extraño chacra que crecia misteriosamente dentro de mi. Le pedi que no se lo contara a nadie porque seria riesgoso, podría traernos graves consecuencias a mi y al bebé, pues como sabes Renji es un uchiha y como sabes los únicos sobrevivientes de la masacre de su clan son Sasuke y el mismo Itachi, junto con Madara, es obvio que al tener sangre uchiha buscaran a mi hijo por su poder, y si bien como te has de imaginar no tengo ni idea de qué futuro me espera, si lograré verlo crecer o no; lo que se es que si por ser madre soltera me señalaran y me perseguirán, me dara igual pues yo protegeré a este niño con mi vida. Escucha, te comento esto porque eres una de las pocas personas en quien confio, en quien mas confio cabe decir muchas gracias.

Shikamaru algo asombrado por la confesión pues en algún momento llego a sentir una chacra distinta al de ellos dos pero muy diminuta, casi imperceptible proveniente de ella. Y arriesgándose a la respuesta que la joven y futura madre le diera pregunto: ¿Temari pero no has pensado mejor las cosas?, es decir pretendientes has de tener, y es normal, tienes 23 años y eres una mujer exitosa, bella y sabes lo que quieres. Tu hijo necesita un padre y pues por lo que veo Renji no quiere saber de ti ahora, ¿no? Además de que el también puede ser buscado en un futuro.

Temari sonriendo de lado y suspirando respondio: Lo sé, pero no elegi quedar embarazada, es mas cualquier otra en mi lugar se hubiera casado aun habiendo percibido la creciente falta de interés por parte de él, y créeme que sin importarle los sentimientos de nadie se hubiera puesto la soga al cuello, y es que el se casaba era también por el niño pero ¡no!, yo no estoy pintada en la pared, además no pienso aguantar malas caras ni desplantes de nadie y mucho menos malos ratos, yo quiero un hombre que me despinte el labial, no el rímel Shikamaru –dijo sonriendo-

Me comento lo que dijo poniendo a ser madre soltera,

Y que aunque no sabe lo que en un futuro le espera,

Se niega a estar con alguien que la trate como una cualquiera,

Y prosiguiendo con su ahora charla algo feminista le dio la razón en parte, diciendo: Es cierto, pretendientes no me faltan pero no todo en la vida es belleza ni mucho menos poder, y hace mucho no paso un buen ''San Valentín'' desde que me ennovié con el que fue hace como 5 años no he tenido buenos momentos en esas fechas el o yo siempre hemos estado separados por misiones que se nos han otorgado, y mira cuento 5 años pero en varias ocasiones llegamos a terminar a causa de él y por pasar el mal rato sali con otros muchachos, a cine, a comer a entrenar y practicar pelea inclusive. Pero al final solo buscaban lo mismo de siempre, y disculpame por la expresión y perdóname por esto pero siempre ha sido por lo mismo: puro interés, un mejor puesto como ninja e incluso sexo, fueron capaces de intentar seducirme por obtener dichos beneficios. Siempre es lo mismo, ya no les creo ni el saludo. –dijo algo molesta-

Shikamaru sonriendo de lado y ladeando la cabeza mirándola respondio: Recuerda Temari que no todos somos iguales, habremos unos que si sabemos tratarlas aunque no seamos muy afectuosos, nos enamoramos y cuando lo hacemos las buscamos, no por interés sino por amor, pero de todos modos como hombre te entiendo, sé que hay tipos que se aprovechan de las mujeres, lo sé muy bien, soy hombre y he visto muchos espejos.

Que pretendientes no le faltan,

La belleza no es todo,

Y los san Valentín no son como en la escuela,

Que la perdonara por la expresión y la disculpara,

Pero que los hombres,

Solo hablan de hacerlo,

Y aunque me defendí diciendo:,

Que no todos somos iguales.

-Como hombre te entiendo-

Y continuando con su defensa agregó: Temari, deberias tomarte un descanso ahora si de verdad, dedícate a viajar a nuevos lugares, lejos de los ninjas, ya sabes Paris, Colombia, Portugal, Brasil, cualquier lugar es mejor que este y darle un futuro y una mejor vida a tu hijo, y si quieres de vez en cuando yo te puedo visitar y cuando siempre que el bebé tenga edad para recibir tutoria ninja si quieres lo puedo ir entrenando para que al crecer sepa defenderse solo y cuando tu lo necesites el te proteja. –dijo serio y comprensivo-

Temari agradecida pero algo confundida le dijo: No entiendo por qué te comportas tan bien conmigo, no he hecho mucho por ti, ¿a qué se debe tanta amabilidad? –dijo algo recelosa e intrigada y acariciando su vientre-

Shikamaru solo dijo: Eres mi amiga y mi protegida, sabes que cuando mas necesite un amigo, cuando mataron a mi sensei, cuando mataron familiares mios y no tuve a nadie, cuando todos me miraron desconfiados por aquel incidente en el cual yo era inocente tu me brindaste apoyo, siempre estuviste conmigo, tómalo como la ''devolucion del favor'' segunda parte. ¿Una mujer salvando a un hombre?, no podía dejar las cosas asi. –dijo sonriente y relajado-

Solo es cuestión de saber,

Como tratar a una mujer,

Qué cosa les gusta presta atención bien,

Porque aprendí de ella cuando la escuche.

Shikamaru dejando asombrada a Temari prosiguió con sus palabras: para serte sincero no estoy muy orgulloso de los tiempos en los cuales nos ha tocado vivir llenos de guerra y gente sin alma; es cierto hemos perdido muchos valores en esta época triste y sangrienta, además que en ocasiones olvidamos que quien nos trajo al mundo fue una mujer.

Si,

Se han perdido los modales,

Hemos olvidado que tenemos madre,

También tenemos hermanas, hijas y amigas,

Por eso tenemos que pensar en ellas,

Cuando vamos a tratar a una mujer,

No se trata tan solo de llevarla a los mejores lugares,

Cando la queremos enamorar,

Si no de no perder esos detalles,

Cuando veamos el tiempo pasar,

Demostrémosles que seguimos enamorados como la primera vez,

Respetemos su espacio,

Pero eso no quiere decir que las dejemos solas

Pasando el tiempo Temari encontró el amor donde menos lo busco, entre charla y charla, entre visita y visita el amor que sintió a sus 15 y que duro hasta los 17 años por aquel ninja que domador de sombras habia regresado y con mayor intensidad. El le confeso que no fue a su boda porque se dio cuenta muy tarde de sus sentimientos pero que si ella le permitia ahora el le daría lo mejor, mucho amor y nada les faltaría ni a ella ni al bebé, que aunque no era hijo suyo lo cuidaría con su vida.

15 años mas tarde-.-

Siendo hoy 23 de abril cumplen 15 años de casados.

Meses después:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Meses Despues :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En plena celebración de 15 años de su hija mayor (la primera hija de Temari) Shikamaru casi llora al felicitar a su hija, dio un discurso problemáticamente bello:

-Shikamaru: En este dia tan especial quiero desearte las mejores bendiciones, estas en la realización de uno de los sueños mas amados, te felicito por esas 15 primaveras, te felicito porque hoy te nombraron jounin, eres mi orgullo junto con tus hermanos – tuvieron 2 hijos más- no soy de secir cosas del alma pero qué mas da. Cuando apoyes tu cabeza en la almohada despertaras cambiada mañana y cuando apagues tus 15 velas comprenderás que siempre seras nuestra niña, tengas los años que tengas. Solo me queda por decirte que sigas asi de fuerte, ama tu vida, respétate y valorate como mujer, ningún hombre tiene derecho de menospreciarte, hazte valer porque tu mamá, tus hermanos y yo te amamos mas que a nada. –dijo con la voz entrecortada-

Y como si fuera mi hija,

Un consejo les quiero dar,

Como mujer,

Ustedes también se tienen que dar a respetar,

Y añadiendo para terminar añadió: Ya para dejar hablar a mi esposa que me esta mirando como brava aprovecho este tiempo para decirle a ella que gracias por darme la oportunidad de compartir lo que nos queda de vida juntos; Temari te amo gracias de nuevo, gracias por siempre, pues cómo no amarte si cuando mas necesite de alguien estuviste conmigo.

Voy aprovechar este tema,

Para decirle a mi esposa,

Flaca, Te Amo, viviré siempre agradecido de ti,

Porque cuando estaba en el piso,

Me demostraste que tu también me amabas.

Recibiendo miles de aplausos al bajar de las gradas se acerco a sus alumnos y

les dijo: chicos aprovechen a esas mujeres talentosas que tienen a su lado, si aman luchen por ese amor que pase lo que pase si es de ustedes no se escapará. Díganle cuanto la aman, no esperen a que se aleje de su lado por no demostrar aquello que sentían, no se lamenten cuando la vean con otro hombre que supo ganarse su amor, y recuerden que tanto como el ninjutsu tiene sus formas y cantidades de usos, asi como no es tan fácil de aprender y ejercer al principio pues con las mujeres también es de cuidado el saber tratarlas bien, el chiste es entenderlas y valorarlas. No se olviden que las mujeres son mas delicadas que el uso de las armas ninja, incluso con las kunoichis que son mujeres muy fuertes se necesita algo de dulzura para enamorarlas.

Muchachos de eso es que se trata,

Aprovecha ahora,

Abrázala, y dile que la amas,

Después no vengas a tirar tiro pal` aire,

Cuando otro lo haga.

Flash Back

-Temari: Yo quiero un hombre que me despinte el labial, no el rímel Shikamaru. –dijo sonriente-End flash back

Su esposa acercándose sigilosa a él lo abrazo por detrás, este adivinando la tomo en brazos tipo película y le dio una rosa claro que no tan hermosa como ella, pero fue la menos problemática que encontró, la que podía descifrar un poco para quien iba, o eso le dijo. Esta dándole un beso respondio:

-Temari: Gracias por hacerme creer de nuevo en el amor, muchas gracias por hacer de mi vida lo mejor, gracias por amarme y nunca dejarme, te amo, y este donde este Renji te ha de agradecer enormemente por la labor tan grande que has hecho con Mayura. Quien sea que te haya enseñado a tratar asi a las mujeres hizo una gran labor. Siempre estaremos juntos, en las buenas y en las malas. –y separándose le dijo- Vamos, nos esperan alla dentro; la noche es joven y la fiesta apenas comenzó, muévete vago- . a lo que Shikamaru siguiéndola con la mirada le dijo que avanzara. Y fumando su ultimo cigarrillo solo miro las estrellas con mirada de bobo enamorado dispuesto a cumplir con la promesa que días antes le hizo a su mujer problemática agradeció al cielo haberla conocido y con algo de gracia recordó el dia del fallido primer intento de matrimonio por parte de la rubia, en su mente solo retumbaban 18 palabras: de quien mas aprendi a tratar a una mujer fue de ti, tu reforzaste todo lo que se.

Porque aprendí de ella cuando la escuche.


End file.
